I Want To Kill You Means I Love You?
by Twi4ya
Summary: 17 Cassariah Sophia Jones has always lived a normal and happy life - sort of. Shes suffered from heart break, jealously, & grief over her mother who had died in a car accident when she had only been 9 yrs old. That all changes whenshe meets her soulmate..
1. Chapter 1

**I Want To Kill You Means I Love You?**

**Summary: 17 Cassariah Sophia Jones has always lived a normal and happy life - sort of. She's suffered from heart break, jealously, and grief over her mother who had died in a car accident when she had only been nine years old. She has a normal best friend named Lindz Redfern who has a normal human boyfriend named Erik Smiths. Or so she thought. Everything she knew about her friends and the world she lives in changes when she meets the mysterious Jesse Adams.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Night World Series... L.j. Smith does sadly**

**Chapter One: My Best Friend Wants To Help Me Find Prince Charming**

"…and guess what she told me her brother told her?" my best friend Lindz was asking me.

"Who?" I asked, blinking and looking over at her, struggling to pay attention.

Lindz sighed, her blond naturally wavy hair moving as she shook her head from side to side disapprovingly. "Cassariah Jones," she said sadly in a voice I almost didn't recognize for her voice was usually always cheerful. "Do you _ever_ pay attention to a single word I say to you?"

I shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "You talk too much Lindz. I'm sorry."

"I know I do," Lindz said, smiling proudly and revealing ultra white teeth, but that smile disappeared shortly. "But can you at least make an attempt to pay attention to what I am trying to say to you? It's important for God's sake!"

"Alright," I sighed.

Lindz nodded, content. "I guess I have to start all over," she murmured to herself, glaring at me for a second then continuing to whatever she had been trying to tell me earlier.

"You know Alison Black, right?" she asked me.

"Of course I know Alison Black," I sighed, rolling my eyes at her. _Everyone_ knew Alison Black. "What about her?"

"Well, in Trig today we were talking and-"

"You were talking to Alison Black?" I interrupted, surprised. Alison Black was one of the most popular girls at school. She never talked to Lindz or me, if anything she'd give us a pitying smile but that was about it. Lindz and I weren't really popular at the high school, a lot of students didn't even know our names.

"Yes, she's actually really nice," Lindz said. "Anyway, you know her brother Mike right?"

"Yeah, of course," I said, rolling my eyes at her again. Michael Black, Mike for short, was one of the football players for Lakeview High School. He talked to me in the classes we had together occasionally but that was about it. He seemed pretty nice.

"Well, Alison was telling me that he likes you!"

"Whoa," I said, blinking. Totally not expected. "How can _he_ like _me_?"

"Cassariah," Lindz said disapprovingly. "Do you not realize how amazing you are? Why wouldn't he like you?"

"I don't know," I mumbled, highly uncomfortable with the situation.

"You're smart, funny, and cute," Lindz said. "Not to mention strong, brave, and the ability to break any guy's bones if they piss you off."

"I-"

"Cassariah, you really should start dating again. I know Ben broke your heart by cheating on you with that whore Melissa-"

"I'm over that," I lied. The truth was, I had never completely gotten over Ben. We had been dating for a year and I still felt like I was in love with him. It had broken my heart to see him all over another girl, especially since he had told me he had loved me thousands of times. And he had looked like he really had meant it at the time.

"I just hate seeing you unhappy," Lindz said. "You're my best friend."

"I know that. And I _am_ happy."

Lindz sighed, rolling her eyes. "Alright, so you're happy. But I think you'd be happier if you actually had a boyfriend. One who really loved you and wouldn't hurt you. And the only way to get one is to date."

"Not all boys are like Erik, Lindz," I sighed, flipping through my history book to page six hundred and fifty three. I scanned through the text about World War II looking for the answer to the question on the sheet the history teacher Mr. Jones had assigned for homework.

"Well, you're right about that I suppose. I mean, Erik is… special I guess you could say."

"Yup," I agreed.

"Find the answer to number three yet Cassariah?" Lindz asked me, staring at the history book with an expression of boredom as we were laying on my bed on our stomachs side by side after a few minutes of silence.

"No… wait. Yes," I said, staring at the front of the page. "It's Adolf Hitler. I got that a while ago. I didn't use the book, I mean it is kind of obvious."

"Obvious for you maybe," Lindz yawned. "I hate Mr. Jones and his retarded homework."

"It's not that bad."

Lindz groaned, rolling onto her side. "If it's so easy can I just copy yours? I have a date with Erik tonight and I really don't want to be late because of Mr. Jones and his stupid paper. If you ask me he should just take his paper and shove it up his-"

"Lindz," I interrupted disapprovingly.

"What?"

I was about to chastise her for what she said when I heard my dad yell, "Dinner's ready girls!"

"You going to stay for dinner?" I asked instead as we got up off of my bed.

Lindz glanced over at my plain clock on my nightstand. It was six forty-five. "Not tonight," Lindz said excitedly. "I have to get home and get ready for the date."

"Alright," I said, hugging her. "Text me later, okay?"

"Okay."

We went downstairs, each of us going different ways. Her towards my front door and me over towards the dinning room where my dad was sitting at the table, opening a box of pizza and placing a slice on a paper plate.

"Hi Dad." I sat down beside him at the small, rounded table that only sat four people. Ever since my mother had died in a car accident when I was ten, there was usually only two people at this table. Sometimes three when Lindz stayed for dinner.

"Hi honey," he answered in his deep voice. "How was your day?"

"Good. How about yours?"

"Good."

"Listen honey, there's something I have to talk to you about," my father said after a few moments of silence.

"Huh?" I asked as I took a bite of my extra cheesy pizza. Yum.

"Tomorrow night I invited someone… from work over. To, um, meet you."

"Who is he?" I asked. Sometimes my dad invited a friend over from work over, usually just to meet me and then to discuss things at work. So, as you can imagine I was kind of used to it by now.

"_She_ works as a nurse at the hospital," my dad said, moving in his seat uncomfortably waiting for my response.

"She?"

"Cassariah, I know you're probably-"

"Does she make you happy?" I interrupted, sensing what was coming.

My dad blinked, once then twice. He was clearly taken aback by my response.

"Well, uh, yes," he said gruffly after a moment.

"Then I'm okay with it. I can tell you must like her or something by how you're acting. And if you're worried about me, don't be."

My father cracked a smile, his blue eyes sparkling. "Thanks Cassariah."

"You don't have to thank me," I said, giving him a smile. "I love you Dad."

"I love you, too."

After eating three and a half slices pieces of pizza and talking with my dad I went upstairs to my room, leaving my dad to watch television as I did my homework.

He had seemed really happy about my reaction to Carrie (He told me that was her name) coming over tomorrow for dinner. He said she really wanted to meet me and that she was really nice.

I was happy he had finally found someone else after seven and a half lonely years. But with the gladness also came worry. Worry over him getting his heart broken again. I could only imagine how hard it had been for my father to lose my mother. I only knew how _I_ had felt when it happened.

Suddenly my phone started vibrating on my bed. Startled, I picked it up and saw it was a new text from Lindz.

_**Hey**_

I stared down at the text. Then at the clock. It was nine forty-five. Surely her date with Erik couldn't have ended so soon?

_**Hey date's over already?**_

I waited for a moment.

_**Erik ended up getting sick. He thinks he got the stomach virus.**_

I frowned. Poor Erik. He was like a brother to me, I hated to think of him home throwing up alone. Then again I was glad I wasn't there.

_**O I would've thought u would stay w/ him**_

I started writing down the answer to the next question on the paper when my phone vibrated again.

_**I would have but he didn't want me 2. He was afraid I would get sick. But I NEVER get sick. So I dropped him off & made sure his parents were home.**_

I smiled at this. Erik always tried protecting Lindz from anything. Sicknesses, interested annoying boys, you name it. But Lindz _never_ got sick.

_**O so wut r u doing now?**_

I got to the last question of the history paper when Lindz finally replied.

_**I'm eating & doing tht stupid history paper. So wut did u and ur dad have 4 din-din?**_

_**Pizza. He has a gf now. She's coming over 4 dinner 2morrow.**_

_**:O WUT? Wow. Wuts she like? Did he say?**_

_**She's a nurse the hospital he works & her name is Carrie**_

_**O so r u allowed 2 invite any1 2 dinner 2morrow?**_

_**Nah, not 2morrow. I have the feeling he wants me 2 meet her & get 2 no her.**_

_**Crap. Mom's home. C u 2morrow skool**_

I sighed. Lindz never seemed to be allowed to text me whenever her mother was home. I only met her mother and father once and they had seemed nice but had acted a little strange around me. Whenever I brought her mother or father up she usually changed the subject. So I was left wondering what was to avoid.

_**C U, **_I texted back after a moment.

I turned my phone off and looked at the clock. It was only ten o'clock but since I had nothing better to do I turned my phone off, turned off all my lights after finishing my homework and went to bed.

Only to dream the same dream that I knew well and loved yet scared me.

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE RATE AND RESPOND! Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series**

**Chapter Two: The Dream**

My dream was always the same. It always started the same and it always ended the same exact same way.

First there was fog. Always the fog.

I was running, although, no matter how many times I've dreamed this I don't know why I'm running. I was running through a dark forest, the moon shining brightly in the cloudless sky, feeling the branches scratching my light jacket and bare legs. Even though it was spring time, it was nighttime and chilly.

I ran into a bright meadow, so bright it was as if the moon was shining precisely in that area. I noticed, for the millionth time, that the ground was covered with multi-colored wild flowers and that a calm and peaceful lake sat in the middle of the perfect, empty circle surrounded by tall, dark trees.

I ran to the water, cupping it up in my shaking hands and lifting the water to my lips as I knelt on the cold and damp ground. It was just the right temperature as it ran down my parched throat. It wasn't too hot, nor was it too cold. I could not stop drinking, even though I knew I should keep running from what frightened me, the water was over powering me.

Suddenly, a strong and quick arm grabbed my upper right arm, picking me up off of my feet and making me lose my balance and almost fall into the lake. But the strong arms kept me from falling and helped me regain my balance.

"Are you crazy?" a guy's voice hissed impatiently. "She's coming. You have to run."

"Who's coming?" I asked, feeling, for a reason I could not explain to myself, safe in this guy's strong arms. For a reason also unknown to me, it felt… right.

Suddenly, the guy stiffened. "Hide. Now. Climb that tree and do not make a sound no matter what."

He did not wait for my response, he moved me towards a tall tree and repeated his order.

"I-I can't," I stammered as I stared at the tree's trunk, then higher, trying to determine how tall the tree actually was. I began shaking as I realized it was very, _very _high. I had a fear of heights, I couldn't - I _wouldn't_ - climb. No matter what.

"Why not? You have to," he said, shoving me closer towards the tree as if to emphasize what he was saying.

"I'm scared of heights," I answered. "I-"

Suddenly he was gripping my arm again, he helped me climb up the tree. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Don't look down," he murmured in what seemed to be a soothing tone.

I did as he said and after a few more seconds of climbing I felt him let go of me for a second then help me sit on a thick and sturdy branch. I wrapped my arms against the thick and rough tree trunk immediately.

"Stay there, no matter what," he whispered, going to the next lowest branch and then, to my horror and fascination, jumping down onto the ground, unharmed.

I realized I was shaking since I was being stupid enough to look down. I also noticed I was indeed very high in the tree. Getting up the tree had taken less than two minutes.

I stared down at the guy, realizing that I hadn't even asked his name. I took notice of his hair shining in the moonlight, it looked to be dark, coal black. His skin looked an unhealthy shade of pale in the moonlight, but somehow I knew that it was not that pale in the daylight. I couldn't see what he was wearing, thus I assumed he was attired in dark clothing.

Suddenly I heard a female's cold voice nearly scream, "Where is she?" Her voice sent shivers all down my back.

"I do not know who you are talking about."

"Where is Cassariah Jones?" she repeated loudly. I stiffened at the sound of my name and looked down at the woman who spoke as she walked towards the boy with a confident air. She had blonde hair that looked pale in the moonlight.

"Don't know who you are looking for."

"If you do not tell me where she is I will kill you," the woman shrieked in a menacing tone of voice. It sent more shivers down her spine.

My eyes widened. What could she possibly want from me?

My rescuer gave a laugh that clearly held no humor. "You would not kill me. You know perfectly well as I that that is not what you want to do with me. I know your plans better than you, yourself."

"Oh really?"

He murmured something then, something I was not able to hear. The woman seemed to stiffen as he spoke to her.

"So you know what I intend to do."

The guy gave a small nod of his head. "Yes, I do."

"If you give me what I seek, I will leave her alone," the woman said loudly. "But, if you do not, I suppose you shall regret saying no to me. I get what I want when I want. And if I don't… well, there is never a happy ending for those who say no to me."

The man said something else that was inaudible but I could tell it made the woman angry. She reached into her purse, which I noticed was open, and pulled out what looked like a wooden stake. My eyes widened. _What was she doing?_

The guy seemed to notice this also. He took a step back, a surprised but then angry expression on his face. "Don't."

I saw as she moved towards him quickly and stabbed him exactly where his heart was with the sharp end of the stake. I saw as his eyes widened, in shock, I realized. He hadn't actually thought she would do this to him.

Then he fell to the ground.

What happened next in the dream was hard to explain, even to myself.

It felt as if my heart had been pulled out of my chest and ran over by a giant truck. I had nothing to live for, I thought. All that mattered was gone from the world. I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to live. I saw a silver cord but it wasn't complete. It was torn in half.

I heard screaming, screaming that I realized was coming from my mouth as I saw the woman whirl around towards the tree and look up, meeting my gaze. Her look seemed to say, _he wouldn't give me what I wanted. He deserved this. This was his fate. And now you're next._

I felt the tears running down my face as the woman, with a smirk, started climbing up the tree towards me.

I did not make an effort to escape because really, what was the point? She would catch me soon enough. And kill me.

It would be better this way, I thought to myself. Why live when all that was worth living for has been taken away from me?

The woman was now in front of me, her ocean blue eyes sparkling with triumph.

"I will not kill you, tonight," she said, smiling nastily. "I've heard that when soulmates are separated by death, life seems to be unbearable. That the living soulmate does not feel complete. That they suffer. And that is exactly what you shall do my dear. Suffer."

With a cruel laugh she jumped down and left, leaving me sitting on the tree, feeling numb with pain.

"See you soon, my dear Cassariah," I heard the woman's voice yell, then a loud laugh as she left the meadow.

Leaving me completely alone grieving for someone I had just met.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Special thanks to ****spark13 and nightgirl25 for responding! I appreciate it. Next chapter coming up soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World!**

**Chapter Three: Strange Behavior**

The next day at school I stared unseeingly at the mirror in my locker, still shaken from the dream. It had seemed so I real, at first I had even thought it had actually, truly, occurred. But it didn't. It couldn't have. There was _no_ such thing as soulmates.

Suddenly, someone's cold hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

I fought the laugh that was about to surface, for I knew without a doubt in my mind it was Lindz.

"Lady Gaga?" I asked, since she hated Lady Gaga.

"Ew! Gross! Guess again!" Lindz exclaimed.

"Taylor Swift?"

Lindz groaned, removing her hands. "You wish."

I laughed. "Uh huh. Sure I do Lindz." Then something dawned on me. "Where's Erik?"

Lindz pulled her lips into a pout. "He's still home sick. He wasn't getting sick anymore but his mom made him stay home one more day just to be certain."

"Oh, that's too bad," I said, frowning.

"I know," Lindz sighed. Then she stared at my face for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"I don't know. I can just tell, it looks like something is bothering you."

I shrugged, but to be honest, something _was_ bothering me. It was that dream from last night. I never told anyone about it but now, I was debating whether or not to just tell Lindz, after all she was my best friend.

"Are you sure?"

"No, you're right, something _is_ bothering me," I said after taking a deep breath. Then, in a rush, I told her all about the dream in less than four minutes.

Lindz looked clearly upset when I finished. "Soulmates?" she asked me.

I nodded. "I honestly don't know what the dream meant by that. The whole dream is just so creepy. Do you think I'm going crazy?"

"No, no, you're not going crazy," she murmured, more to herself than to me. She seemed lost in thought but then snapped out of it. "And what did the guy look like again? And the girl?"

"The girl had blonde hair-it looked pale in the moonlight. And the boy had coal black hair."

"Hmm.."

"What?"

"Nothing," Lindz said. "We'd best get to homeroom Cassariah."

I nodded. "Alright."

Later at lunch Lindz still seemed out of it. She wasn't talking which was not normal behavior for her. She just sat there, eating lunch with a dazed but wondering expression on her face.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of it, I couldn't take it anymore. "What's wrong Lindz? Ever since I told you about the dream you've been acting weird."

Blinking, Lindz's ocean blue eyes met mine. "Nothing's wrong Cassariah," she answered. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm just worrying about Erik," she told me, but something about how she said it made me think she was lying to me. But I ignored it.

"He'll be fine," I assured her anyway.

She shrugged. "I suppose…"

We were silent for a moment, and right when I was going to put my foot down and demand her to tell me what was _really_ bothering her the bell rang. We parted for our classes, and as we said bye, she gave me a half smile that immediately disappeared as she turned on her heel to go to science class.

Sighing, I decided to just skip today and snuck into the girl's bathroom when I heard the late bell ring. I really didn't feel like sitting through boring classes today, I was a wreck between the dream and the fact that my dad was bringing his girlfriend home, the first girlfriend he had since after my mother died.

I made sure the bathroom was empty before I opened the window and climbed out of the school and towards my car.

But when I was near my car I only bumped into someone I knew almost immediately even though I knew I hadn't really seen him before in my life. Just my dreams.

It was my rescuer himself.

**A/N: Yes, I do realize that this chapter was a bit short. And it's a really good ending to the chapter if I do say so myself :D. I hope you guys like it so far! And by the way, the next chapters will most likley be up in a few days... or weeks... I've been really busy lately so once again, sorry for the late update. I just started high school (Yes, I am officially a freshman and it's not too bad) and I got honors classes. **

**Good thing to know: Honors classes= LOTS of homework. So yeah. I WILL try by best to get updates though. Same goes for the Night World Q and A. I'm posting the next chapter for that actually, right after this.**

**So yeah. **

**By the way: Thanks for those of you reading! **

**I suppse that's it peoples!**

**Until next time...**

**~Holly-Is-Awesome-96~ "When life hands you skittles... chuck them at people's faces sreaming, 'TASTE THE FREAKING RAINBOW FOOLS!" :P**

**Oh! Remember: R&R! PLEASE. Then we're all happy people :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the night world series! Okay? I hope you like it xD Remember r&r!**

**Chapter Four: My Prince Charming?**

_Sighing, I decided to just skip today and snuck into the girl's bathroom when I heard the late bell ring. I made sure the bathroom was empty before I opened the window and climbed out of the school and towards my car._

_ Only to bump into someone I knew almost immediately even though I knew I hadn't really seen him before in my life. Just my dreams._

_ It was my rescuer himself._

After I stumbled back I could do nothing but stare at him. He stared back at me, only he had an angry expression all over his face whereas my expression was most likely a countenance of fascination and wonder.

"What the hell?" he demanded, his dark eyes staring straight into mine. "Are you blind or something?"

I frowned. "Don't you know me?" I asked him. Maybe he had had the same dreams, too.

But that small hope instantly faded when he gave a humorless laugh. "Hardly. I don't associate with people like you."

I blinked, suddenly angry. "People like me? What the freaking hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Forget it," he said, muttering something too low for me to make out. I thought I heard the word _vermin_ but I wasn't really sure. He began walking away, shaking his head and continuing to mutter.

I couldn't think of anything else to do but follow him and he seemed to know what I was doing almost immediately after I had made that decision.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped, turning abruptly towards me, causing me to almost bang into him again.

"I think you owe me an apology," I said coolly as I took a small step back and crossed my arms against my chest, my head lifted as I met his gaze evenly. His expression made me think of the saying _if looks could kill… _

He gave another one of those humorless laughs. "The hell I do. I wasn't the one who walked straight into someone."

"I admit, that was my fault. But I was referring to you and your attitude. You didn't even give me the chance to apologize."

"Look, you really don't need to apologize, I could really care less. I'm waiting for someone, and I'm in kind of a rush. So could you kindly please stop following after me like a lost little puppy and allow me to be on my way while you go your way before I really lose my temper?"

"Fine," I said curtly, turning on my heel and stalking back towards my car.

He said nothing and when I turned to glance over my shoulder he was gone, as if he had vanished.

"So, can you meet me at Carlo's Dinner at six?" Lindz was asking as I painted my nails a sky blue color.

"No," I said, sighing, finishing my right hand then switching the phone to my other ear carefully before painting the nails on my left hand.

"Why not?"

"My dad's bringing his girlfriend home for dinner today, remember?"

"Oh, crap. I wanted to hang out with you and Erik tonight," Lindz said, sounding very disappointed. Then adding, "And there's someone I wanted you to meet."

Someone she wanted me to meet? "Who?" I asked, feeling curious but cautious at the same time.

"Hmm… a family friend I guess you could say," she told me.

"Oh, what's she like?"

"_He's_ alright. Hot. Dark haired."

I blinked. "Are you trying to set me up with him or something?" I asked suspiciously.

"No," Lindz said quickly, as if she didn't want me to get the wrong idea. "Trust me, he's not your type. But I was just wondering if maybe… you'd recognize him."

"So Erik is going to be there when your family friend comes?" I asked.

"No, he, um, can't really… meet him."

"Why not?"

I could almost see Lindz fidgeting, uncomfortable with the question. "It's a long story Cassariah."

"Oh," was all I said. Then I asked, "And what did you mean, about me perhaps recognizing him?"

"Nothing," Lindz said quickly. "Listen, I have to go. Talk to you later?"

"Sure. Bye Lindz."

"Ciao," she said, hanging up.

Dinner with my dad and his girlfriend had been… awkward. There was no other way to sum it up. I didn't know what to say, after all, it wasn't every day my dad brought a girl home with him from work.

But I could tell she liked him with the way she kept looking at him.

I was happy that my dad had finally moved on… but regardless, it was strange, too.

She had been relatively nice, asking me about how school was going, about Lindz. Asking of my interests, which were watching movies, listening to music, reading books occasionally, and most of all: drawing.

I loved to draw my surroundings when I was alone. Drawing helped calm me down and think through decisions clearly. I loved sitting in the forest and drawing trees, animals, the sky. Anything really to get away from reality.

Right now, I was upstairs in my room, sitting with my knees up, leaning my sketchpad against my knees, drawing the face of the man from my dreams. Also the man who I had bumped into earlier today. I was certain of it.

I was doing it absentmindedly and when I focused on what I was drawing, I was taken aback by the exactness of his face. It was shaded perfectly, his black hair messily styled and his dark eyes cold with his lips set in the frown I had seen earlier.

It resembled him perfectly.

"Are you sure this is him?" Lindz asked me the next day at lunch as I sat there picking at my chicken sandwich.

"Positive," I answered. "It looks exactly like the guy in the dream Lindz. That's what he looks like."

"Huh."

"Lindz…?"

Lindz looked up from the picture and met my gaze. "Have you seen the new guy yet?"

"There isn't a new guy," I argued, frowning.

"There will be then."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice raising in panic. "Are you saying that… that-that guy is coming… _here_?"

"Relax," Lindz murmured soothingly, patting my hand as our peers turned towards us to see what the problem was. "And, look, it's really complicated to explain, but the guy you've been dreaming about and drawing is… well he's real. You didn't imagine the parking lot incident yesterday, either."

I frowned again, confused. "How do you know?"

Lindz sighed, shaking her head. "It's complicated Cassariah. I'm sorry but I can't explain anything to you right now, not yet anyway." When she saw my look of protest she added quickly, "You'll know soon enough I'm sure."

At about seven o'clock that evening I was walking to my car, all sweaty and eager for a nice, cool refreshing shower. I had been jogging around the track, listening to my Ipod. I always did it on the days I didn't really have homework, which were usually Wednesday, for a reason that I didn't know. I had started shortly after my mom had died, for some reason, for me, it helped me relax. I was the happiest when I was running, partly because I loved it, and partly because when doing so, I escaped from the person everyone knew. Who everyone thought I was.

Running helped me feel strong and that was what I needed, to feel in control of myself and of my life. It was the same feeling I got when drawing.

But that was when I saw… _him_ again.

He was leaning against my car, writing in a small notebook, oblivious to my staring as he concentrated on whatever he was doing.

As I walked towards him, I cleared my throat and said, "Excuse me?"

Curiously, he glanced up, but his expression of curiosity quickly transitioned to annoyance when he recognized who I was.

"You," he said unenthusiastically, closing his notebook and placing his pen in his back jeans pocket.

"Yes, me," I responded. "Can you please move so I could leave?"

He stared at me then, and after a moment he said, "What's your name?"

I blinked twice, taken aback by his question. "Cassariah Jones," I blurted out, before I could stop myself.

He nodded to himself, not taking his eyes off of me. "Do you know Lindz Redfern by any chance Cassariah?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend. Why?"

For a moment he looked disturbed but he quickly controlled his expression to a calm one, but you could still see the disturbed part of him showing in his eyes. But all he said was, "Tell her I'm looking for her… and that I believe she was indeed right."

I turned towards my car then and I asked, "Right about what?"

I received no answer, and when I turned around, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, I've been so busy! Anyways, without further ado: Chapter five!**

**Quinn: I'm pretty sure you forgot something.**

**Holly: ...Darn it...**

**Quinn: Well?**

**Holly: Damn it Quinn. Fine: I don't own the Night World. L.J. Smith does... for now.**

**Quinn: Good enough.**

Chapter Five: The Enlightenment

The next morning, Saturday morning, I awoke to the sound of knocking on my door. Sighing, I sat up in bed and gave whoever was on the other side of my door permission to enter.

It was Lindz.

"Good morning," she said in a cheerful voice, opening my curtains, causing me to squint in the bright sunlight.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded after a yawn. I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm here to get you up. You and me are going to meet someone… someone you should recognize almost immediately."

"Who?" I demanded, frowning as she starting going through my drawers and throwing a pair of shorts and a tank top on my bed, along with some underwear and socks.

"You'll see."

"Lindz," I sighed.

"Yeah?" she said, throwing some towels at me and pulling her blonde hair out of her perfect face.

"Can you seriously just tell me what the hell you're doing?"

"No," she murmured. "I can't, not yet. You'll know in about an hour I promise. Now go get a shower."

I knew there was no point in arguing when she was in these moods. Sighing and shaking my head, I grabbed the towels and clothes and went to get the shower.

Half an hour later I was in Lindz's car sitting in the passenger seat. Scowling, I sat there with my arms crossed, bitter with the fact that she was still keeping secrets from me as I glared out the window at the trees and houses flying by.

Lindz was also silent, listening to Taylor Swift's new CD Speak Now, it was on track one, the song being Speak Now, occasionally singing along.

Finally, we turned into a parking lot of a building that was old and run down. No one was around. The house was very small, and had lost some of its paint and looked like it had to be at least a hundred years old.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, finally breaking the silence as Lindz and I got out of the car, the sounds of our doors slamming louder than they should have been.

Lindz said nothing, and with a frown grabbed my arm gently and led me to the front door. As we walked up the uneven steps onto the equally uneven porch there were very loud creaking noises, causing me to flinch and wonder if it would even bear our weights.

She opened the door and entered, as if she were familiar with the place, led me down a long, dark hallway with old, black and white photos of a man and a woman covering the walls.

I could hear a television on, it sounded like the news and got louder as Lindz led me to what appeared to be the family room.

And sitting in an old, green ugly couch falling apart was my so called Prince Charming.

He glanced up, curious, and when he saw Lindz, his curiosity seemed to increase as his eyes met mine.

His eyes finally left mine and he looked at Lindz. "You're late."

Lindz sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Skip the "you're late" crap Jesse. Just be glad we got here alive. Unlike last time."

"Last time?" I asked, confused, only to be ignored.

"True," Jesse murmured. "No one followed you, correct?"

"Nah," Lindz said, letting go of my arm and going to sit in the chair beside the couch, giving Jesse a grin.

They seemed to remember I was there and Lindz said, "Take a seat, Cassariah. Please."

I was confused, but I sat down on the couch next to Jesse, as far away as possible. But it wasn't far enough.

I looked at his stylishly messy dark hair, his perfect facial features, the shape of his nose, lips, and cheekbones. And his long eyelashes. And his dark eyes that were staring intently into mine.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

Jesse sighed then, looked at Lindz and said, "She knows nothing of me? Of her past? Anything?"

Lindz shook her head in denial. "Not about the Night World either."

"What the hell is the Night World?" I asked rather loudly, causing them to flinch.

"You'll know soon enough," Lindz told me. She looked at Jesse then and said, "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"She needs to know. She deserves to know of her past lives… of who I am to her. Of what you are," Jesse replied.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, looking from Jesse to Lindz and back to Jesse. "It's obvious you're talking about me. Just tell me what the hell is going on already! Why'd you take me here? Why do you keep saying stuff about past lives?"

Lindz sighed and looked at Jesse. "Do you want to explain, or shall I?"

Jesse sighed and looked at me. "I will."

Lindz nodded, gave me a small smile and left. I heard the front door shut behind her.

We were alone.

Jesse was just staring at me, interest in his eyes. I decided to start asking questions when the staring really started to creep me out after about three minutes of it.

"Why were you so… rude to me before?" I asked him.

Jesse shut his eyes and shook his head. "I just didn't want to believe it was you… I didn't want you to suffer because of me… but I knew it was too late…"

"I'm confused."

He opened his eyes then, and looked at me, a small, sad smile forming on his lips. "I see you haven't remembered anything. That makes things a bit more difficult."

I just stared at him with a questioning expression, confused as to what he meant. Remember what? Suffer how?

Jesse reached down by the couch, his black hair hanging in his face, and grabbed a can of Pepsi, handing it to me. "Here," he said, handing me the soda can and seeming to be careful to not touch my hand. Fine, I thought. Be that way. It's not like I have germs or anything. "It's a long story and you should keep yourself hydrated."

I took the can apprehensively and after a second opened it, taking a sip.

Jesse then started his explanation.

"First of all, I suppose I ought to explain to you about the Night World," he said. "The Night World is all around you humans… it consists of vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, and witches. They live among humans without their knowledge, keeping their existence a secret out of safety and fear.

"There are two main laws to the Night World: Never inform a human of its existence and never fall in love with a human."

"And you expect me to believe this?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Jesse sighed. "I knew this wasn't going to be simple. There is also something called the soulmate principle…"

My eyes grew wide as he trailed off, for I remembered that part in my dream clearly:

_I saw as she moved towards him quickly and stabbed him exactly where his heart was with the sharp end of the stake. I saw as his eyes widened, in shock, I realized. He hadn't actually thought she would do this to him._

_ Then he fell to the ground._

_ What happened next in the dream was hard to explain, even to myself._

_ It felt as if my heart had been pulled out of my chest and ran over by a giant truck. I had nothing to live for, I thought. All that mattered was gone from the world. I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to live. I saw a silver cord but it wasn't complete. It was torn in half._

_ I heard screaming, screaming that I realized was coming from my mouth as I saw the woman whirl around towards the tree and look up, meeting my gaze. Her look seemed to say, _he wouldn't give me what I wanted. He deserved this. This was his fate. And now you're next.

_ I felt the tears running down my face as the woman, with a smirk, started climbing up the tree towards me. _

_ I did not make an effort to escape because really, what was the point? She would catch me soon enough. And kill me. _

_ It would be better this way, I thought to myself. Why live when all that was worth living for has been taken away from me?_

_ The woman was now in front of me, her ocean blue eyes sparkling with triumph._

_ "I will not kill you, tonight," she said, smiling nastily. "I've heard that when soulmates are separated by death, life seems to be unbearable. That the living soulmate does not feel complete. That they suffer. And that is exactly what you shall do my dear. Suffer."_

_ With a cruel laugh she jumped down and left, leaving me sitting on the tree, feeling numb with pain._

From what I could remember of the dream, I was almost positive I knew what the soulmate princiiple was. I looked at Jesse then and said, "The dreams… did you have these dreams with me in it?"

Jesse nodded grimly. "Yes, Cassariah. I've had dreams of you many times."

"Then… does that mean we're…?"

"Yes, we're soulmates."

"But that's not all of it," I heard Lindz say from behind me, I jumped and instantly began to wonder what Night World creature she was. I turned to meet her gaze, which was set evenly on me a sad and bitter expression on her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused, looking from Lindz to Jesse.

"What we mean is that you're also an Old Soul," Lindz told me.

"And Old Soul?" I asked, confused once more.

But before I could receive an answer to my question, there was a fiery explosion.

And everything went black.

**Well I wonder what's going to happen next? Hmm... guess you'll have to wait until chapter 6 guys! And oh yeah, thanks to everyone reading this. And I'd like to get at least 10 reviews before I post chapter 6. But if I don't that's fine, I'll still post the next chapter. Expect it most likley around 11/17? If not before or on that date then a few days afterwards.**

**Thanks!**

**~Holly~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. Okay, now BEFORE you guys kill me for not updating in so long (I know, I know, I suck) I wanted to apologize to you guys. My schedule has been so hectic and I barley had any time to update with school and all. I could go on but yeah. I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry and you all deserve to kill me. If you guys still decide to be patient and bear with me, I thank you for that. Anyways, without further ado I give you the next Chapter. After all, I've made you guys wait enough. D:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Night World Series... L.J. Smith does... for now anyway.. :)**

**Chapter Six: Learning**

I woke up with a pounding headache in a bed in what appeared to be a hospital room. I hurt everywhere and I was very stiff, which immediately caused me to wonder what the freaking hell had just occurred.

"You're awake," I heard a familiar voice say. Blinking, I turned my head to the left to see Lindz and Jesse sitting in two chairs by my bed. Lindz gave me a small smile and answered the question that obviously was shining in my eyes. "You've been asleep for two days."

"Two days?" I asked, frowning. I had never slept that long. "What happened? Where am I?"

Jesse and Lindz exchanged a look. They looked nervous and those expressions of nervousness immediately become more obvious when a pixyish copper haired girl with green eyes came in along with a handsome boy with grey eyes and brown hair.

"She's awake," the boy said. He must have noticed my confusion so he said, "I'm James Rasmussen. This is my soulmate: Poppy North." Soulmates?

"Hi!" Poppy said. "I can't believe I'm meeting you! I've heard so much about you and-" she immediately broke off when she got a look from James, leaving me to be more confused than ever. She had heard of me? Why? How?

Jesse I noticed was just staring at me with no emotion on his face whatsoever. But his eyes looked apprehensive.

"What do you mean… heard about me?" I asked after moments of uncomfortable silence. James gave Poppy a look to which she replied with sticking her tongue out childishly.

Jesse spoke before Poppy had a chance to answer the question meant for her. "Nothing," he said rather quickly. "You're hurt and you need rest-"

"Damn it Jesse! _Tell me what the hell is going on already would you?_" I nearly screamed, agitated.

Everyone was silent, mostly because of the shock, I knew, but for me I was quiet because I was concentrating from keeping myself from bursting into tears from being so angry and confused about what was happening.

_Keep calm, _I told myself. _Take a deep breath and relax… it'll be okay._

Lindz was looking at Jesse when she asked, "What do you want to do?"

I refrained from having another outburst, because even though it would feel good it wouldn't really solve anything.

I had to really listen to hear him as he said, "I don't know." He said it so quietly and put his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his legs. Poppy and James were just standing there awkwardly, probably wondering if they should leave or not.

The anger I had felt began to fade away as I stared at Jesse just sitting there, his black hair all messed up and his muscular bare arms just holding his head up. I had the strange feeling that behind those hands covering his dark eyes, there were tears.

Which made me want to go right over there and comfort him.

_Stop it! _I thought fiercely.

Not being aware of my internal argument, Lindz seemed to make a decision right then. "James, Poppy, and I will go tell Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah that Cassariah is awake," she told Jesse quietly. "Tell her what you want. I know you want to protect her from the truth but she should know what happened and why she's here right now."

Jesse nodded and with a quick, encouraging smile, Lindz left the room swiftly, with James and Poppy following behind her, just leaving the two of us alone.

Jesse hadn't changed position and was still sitting there, covering his face. I tried to get up but ended up falling back into the pillows from being weak and extremely sore, which made me wonder once more what had happened two days ago. I closed my eyes for a moment, relaxing myself before I began to panic, and when I opened them Jesse was now sitting up in his chair staring at me with sad, dark eyes.

"Are you going to explain what happened or not?" I asked quietly, staring into his eyes.

He ran his long, fingers through his dark hair, messing it up even more. "Yes," he said after a moment. "I'll try the best I can… but it may not make sense to you. What's the last thing you remember Cassariah?"

I thought for a moment. "I remember you telling me that I was a… an Old Soul." It sounded more like a question rather than a statement. "And then there was this explosion… that's the last thing I remember."

"I suppose you don't know what an Old Soul is, correct?"

"No…"

Jesse nodded, and stood up, coming over to sit on the edge of my bed. His eyes never left mine. "An Old Soul is someone who has been reincarnated many times. Cassariah, you're an Old Soul. You've died and come back to life ten times. You're always killed by a certain person whose one goal in life is to make me unhappy and Circle Daybreak unhappy.

"You're very important to Circle Daybreak because you are a Wild Power," he finished. "That seemed rather short, I know. I'm trying to sum it up as quickly as I can. The less you know the better."

"What's Circle Daybreak? What's a Wild Power?" I asked, very confused and wondering if I was with crazy people. "And most importantly, who's trying to kill me?"

"Circle Daybreak is an organization of Night World people who have human soulmates," he told me. I had the feeling he wasn't fully explaining it but did not question it. I also noticed that he ignored the explanation of what a Wild Power was and decided to ask that later. "As for who's trying to kill you… it's a made vampire named Dalia Martin."

I instantly thought of the dream and asked, "This Dalia… does she have blue eyes and blonde hair?"

Jesse looked at me then, appearing to be calm but I could see panic in his eyes. "How do you know what she looks like? Have you seen her? Has she talked to you Cassariah? She didn't try to hurt you did she?"

"No," I said. "I-I had a dream about her before. She was going to kill me in it… and she stabbed you with a wooden stake… and told me we were soulmates and was going to let me suffer without you before she killed me."

Jesse was frowning and was in deep thought I guessed. "You say this was a dream?"

"Yes… now that you told me about Old Souls I think it might have happened… but how would you still be alive if that happened?"

Ignoring me, I heard him murmur to himself, "She's starting to remember."

"How are you alive if it happened?" I asked him again.

He looked up at me, his face cold. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you've begun to remember your past. Goddess knows what else you're going to start to remember."

"But-"

"But nothing Cassariah. This is dangerous. I'm not going to tell you anything that may endanger your life even more. The more you recall and are told the more danger you will be in. I can't put you in danger again. Don't make me put you in danger," he said.

"I deserve to know," I argued. "I don't care if it puts me in danger or whatever. I want to know."

"No." He said it flatly, and his expression made it clear that he wouldn't give in no matter what.

"Well then tell me what was up with that explosion two days ago Jesse," I demanded.

He sighed. "That was Dalia trying to kill you. She wasn't successful because both Lindz and I had been there and got you out just in time. If we hadn't been there…" he flinched at the thought and didn't bother finishing.

"Wait… what about my dad?" I asked, panic rising in me. "Dalia won't hurt him, will she? Does he know where I am? Oh my God, he must be so worried!"

"Calm down Cassariah," Jesse said in a soothing voice.

"I can't calm down. What if Dalia hurt him? It would be all my _fault_-"

"It is _not_ your fault."

"Yes it is Jesse! Don't you see? In any movie I've seen people always torture the people someone loves to get to the person they really want to harm! What if she hurts my dad to get to me?"

"Your father is fine," Jesse said, sighing and shaking his head at me. "You shouldn't be so worried. We have some werewolves watching the house and Thea Harman put a spell on the house so no Night World creature can come within twenty feet of your dad's house. It's already taken care of. As for what your father thinks… well, he thinks you ran away."

"Ran away?" I heard my voice rising. "I didn't run away! I was pretty much kidnapped by my best friend who is a - I don't even know what creature she is! And now I'm in this place with all you-you wackos!"

Jesse sighed. "You still don't believe me about the Night World do you?"

"No. There's no proof. Vampires don't exist. Neither do witches or werewolves."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this…" Jesse trailed off.

"Do what?" I asked, suddenly alarmed.

Suddenly, Jesse's face transformed from delicate to fierce looking. And scary. He had sharp, pointed fangs.

I heard myself gasp in alarm. So it _was_ true.

My body wanted to run away from this… abomination. I wanted to hide from this monster who could kill me just by sinking his fangs into my neck.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jesse said softly, as if he could hear what I was thinking.

"How do I know that?" I asked him, afraid. He looked similar when he was in his human form, the only difference was the fangs… and to me, that made a lot of difference.

"Because you're my soulmate Cassariah… I love you. I would never hurt you. If I did I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"How do I know we're soulmates," I whispered. "Besides the dreams I mean?"

He gave a small smile then. "I'll show you," he murmured, and leaned in slowly, to kiss me.

I noticed his fangs were gone and in a second, it felt like the world exploded.

We were in each other's minds.

**Weeee they kissed! :D And I haven't read the Night World in a while so forgive me if I got anything wrong. If so I'll fix it. Now, I will TRY and update as soon as possible but last time I didn't really give you an exact date did I? All I can promise is that I'll try to update really soon. I wanna thank you guys for being patient.**

**I suppose that's it. **

**Bye guys!**

**~Holly~**

**P.S. I JUST FINISHED THE CITY OF BONES BY CASSANDA CLARE, 1 WORD: AMAZING! Team JacexClary 4ever x3 And I don't care if they're brother and sister. Even though it's kinda creepy... they make a great couple :D Can't wait to read City of Ashes.**


	7. Author's Note

~~Author's Note~~

Hi guys. Wow I hasn't been on here in months... -sits in the shame corner- Okay first off allow me to apologize :c

I've just been really really busy & totally forgot about all my stories. But I promise you peoples that I AM going to update all of my stories. I will have new chapters up for each in a week at least. But right now I have a question for you guys.

- What Night World characters would you like to see in this story? c: James and Poppy have already appeared, I believe Thierry was mentioned, but anyways, who else would you like to see? You can choose anyone really, just wondering about your opinions. In the meanwhile I'm going to begin writing the next chapter. And also, I'll remove author note stuff afterwards, I know they can be irratating.

Anyway, comment and let me know! :3

Thanks.

And again, you guys have no idea how sorry I am D: You people may now beat me with shoes & canned socks now :l

~~Twi~~ Or Midnight's Princess96 I changed my name again. D: Sorry guys D:


End file.
